The Stowaway
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: When a young man working on a cargo ship finds a particular stranger hiding on the ship, he has to make a decision. Does he report the stowaway to the captain of the ship and have the given to the authorities or shelter them until they're safe. His decision was change the life of the stranger and the life of the young man himself. (Contains Lemon) Copyright to Nintendo
1. Chapter 1

**The stowaway**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Hey Look, I'm not dead. Sorry for the inactivity. Life stuff, school, hobbies, ect. I still write, its all just incomplete stuff. Anyway try to enjoy this.)**

* * *

"Move it guys, we ain't got all day, we've got a full schedule!" The captain yelled as we loaded the large crates and containers onto the ship through means of cranes and other types of equipment.

I was on a crane, loading very large storage containers onto the boat. I had no clue what they could contain, and it wasn't really my business to know. I'm just muscle, just someone they need to load heavy shit and go back and forth with the boat to different nations. This is maybe my 5th? 6th year working here. I've been across the ocean numerous amounts of times, been to several other nations, and been through a lot of crazy storms. Almost died once, a container fell off of another and I jumped out of the way before it could crush me. As I loaded the several large metal containers onto the ship, I thought I saw something light blue dash aboard, not really caring what it was, I just got back to work.

"Hunter!" I heard someone yell, I looked down to see the captain looking up at me from the bottom of the crane.

"Yes!?" I yelled, he wouldn't hear me if I didn't.

"That's all we need, time to go!" He said as he walked towards the boarding walkway and onto the boat.

With a sigh, i turned off the crane and made sure everything is how it should be, and climbed down the ladder. Working so high up made me a bit uncomfortable, but I had to, the money helped me get by. I was trying to stock up on as much as possible until I can get enough to buy a home, and then I'll leave this job, and get a much easier and safer one. When I finally reached the bottom of the ladder, I jumped off and ran onto the boat, everyone else was on and my job was done. All I need to do now is report to the captain that I am on board and go to my room, they'll call me if they need me. All my stuff was already in my room, everyone had their own room and bed, but the rooms were a bit small. Except for the captain's of course.

Working on a boat for so long, I eventually got over my seasickness, but when I hadn't, it was terrible. I went up to the control station of the ship where the captain drove and such, also where the radio and the like are.

"I'm aboard captain." I said as I walked in, he was fiddling with the helm and looking at all the appliances around him.

"Good, ready to go?" He asked as he scratched his beard, he was maybe in his late 40s, around 5'10 and somewhere near 200 pounds.

"Yes sir, also, did you see anything blue by chance run onto the ship?" I asked curiously.

"Not that I know of, hopefully you just imagined it, we don't have room for any stowaways."

I walked out and down the stairs to the main hall, where we ate and such. The crew including myself, was around 50 to 60 or so people, mostly men with a few woman. We had a very very very strict no Pokemon policy, I had no clue why but I wasn't really allowed to ask. We all just went with it. I had few friends on the ship, most of the other members were older men in their 30s who didn't really socialize with the younger crew members. I'm twenty-two, I'll be twenty-three in five months. Most of the members that I was friends with on the ship were also in their 20s, except for the captain, for whatever reason he took a shine to me, maybe that's why the older crew didn't like me all that much. But whatever, I'm not here to make friends, just make the money I need and go.

I sat down at one of the tables and some of my friends joined me. One was a girl named Ivory, and the other was a guy named Brad. Ivory was a tall girl with brown hair in a ponytail, she talked funny, and a lot of the crew screwed with her about it but it was bad to piss her off, she could beat up anyone on the boat. She's also the boat's heaviest drinker, and the arm wrestle champion of the ship. Brad is the same height of Ivory, and her boyfriend. He's got short brown hair and a mischievous look in his eye, he's a big sports buff and he's constantly fighting Ivory for the dominant roll in their relationship. They sat down next to me and Brad slapped me on the back.

"What's with the gloomy face? Lonely?" He asked jokingly in his heavy accent, which made just about everything he said sound comedic.

"Nah, just tired." I said as laid my head in my arms on the table.

"You sure 'bout that hun?" Ivory asked, she called just about everyone but the captain "Hun," we just got used to it after a while.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry too, when's lunch?" I asked her, she shrugged and pointed towards the clock on the wall, which said "10:30am."

I groaned and got up from my seat, and headed to my room, I could just sleep off my hunger until lunch. As I walked down the stairs to the bedrooms, I caught glimpse of something blue dashing down the hall. I could tell it was about waist height, fast with a light blue color to it. I couldn't have been hallucinating, I quietly walked down the hall and towards the exit of the hallway, which lead into the maintenance and boiler room. I crept slowly down the stairs and towards the door to the maintenance room, the door was slightly open, and I peeked inside.

I could see what I thought was a blue tail, but it dashed into the boiler room. I had a hint of what it was, and being that it probably is what I think it is, it won't do well in a hot boiler room.

I walked towards the boiler room door, inside of it was like a sauna, the air was hot and it was hard to breath. Before I walked in, I heard a feminine voice from inside.

"Dammit, no food in here, and it's way too hot... I've got to get off this ship before it leaves." It said.

I walked inside and confirmed my suspicions, it was a Pokemon, to be more precise it was a glaceon. Her fur was dirty and rough and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a while, her almost regal look that most glaceon had faded away, she looked ragged. She noticed me and started to quiver in fear as she backed away, and closer to the boiler.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you, just stay there, don't back up anymore or you'll touch the boiler and hurt yourself." I told her as I tried to inch closer to her.

"Just let me off okay, and I'll be gone, all I wanted was food." She pleaded, her voice shaky from her nervousness.

"I can't, we've left the dock, we're too far out to try and bring you back."

"What?," She said in a very frightened tone, "So I can't leave?"

"Yes, you'll just have to wait until we reach land again, but that will be a few weeks from now."

"A few weeks!? What am I supposed to do? I can't stay in here, I'm a ice type! I'll die!" She said, obviously frightened.

"You can hide in my room, you just have to be quiet and careful okay, and you've got to trust me. There's a very strict no Pokemon policy on this ship, if any are found they're given to the authorities when we land. It's considered trespassing being on this ship."

"I can swim back."

"Not from here you can't, unless you want to drown."

"But how will I eat?"

"I'll sneak you food, just you've got to trust me if you want to get home."

"I don't have a home." She said sadly, her eyes becoming watery as she began to cry.

"Why don't you?"

"My old trainer abandoned me, he said that I wasn't strong enough, and that I was no good." She said as she collapsed onto the ground and continued to cry.

I pitied her, I couldn't let them arrest her, and I couldn't leave her in here either. The safest place was my own room, no one would be in there but myself, other than the people who occasionally come and clean the rooms. I walked over to her and gently picked her up in my arms, she was pretty light, despite being up to my waist in height, and 3 and half feet long in length. Also because she probably hasn't eaten in a while.

"I'm going to take you to my room, but you must stay quiet okay?"

"Okay." She said as she tried to stop crying, sniveling quietly as I walked out of the boiler room and back to my room.

I ran to my room and closed the door behind me, placing her on the bed, and locking the door. I sat down on the bed next to her and looked out the small window on the wall. I was pretty lucky to get a room right on the edge of the ship, I got to see outside.

"So what's your name?" I asked the glaceon, who was looking out the window.

"December"

"Mines Hunter."

December continued to look outside and around my small room.

"This room is tiny."

"Yeah, we aren't able to make large bedrooms on ships, so this will have to do."

"Where will I sleep?" She asked me curiously.

"Well you can sleep beside me or I can make you a small bed in one of the compartments." I said as I opened the small door in front of my bed that contained nothing, which she could probably fit inside of.

"It's ok for me to sleep with you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can sleep with me, it doesn't bother me much." I told her as I ran my hand down her back.

She seemed startled by my touch, but gladly accepted it. I had no clue how long she was homeless, but it must of been a while since anyone has shown her any kindness or affection.

"But there are some rules I have to set down okay?" I told her, she nodded and listened eagerly.

"You can't leave the room unless you're with me and only when it's nighttime. When we talk at anytime in the day or night, we have to be very quiet, the walls are thin and so is the door. Every few days someone comes into the rooms to clean beds, when that day comes, you'll need to hide. I'll sneak you food every night and at lunch, but you can't leave any remnants, they're annoying about leaving food around the rooms. If you need to use the bathroom you'll need to tell me, so I can get you there, same when you need to shower. Okay?"

"Yes." She said as she nodded.

"Good, now, I'm going to sleep a bit so I'll wake up around lunch."

"What if someone walks in?"

"They can't, doors locked."

"Oh okay... Can I sleep too?" She asked sheepishly.

"You don't have to ask me if you can sleep." I said as I laid back in the bed, kicking my shoes off and onto the floor as December laid beside me.

Her body was especially cold, but that didn't bother me too much, it was stuffy on this ship a lot so it helped a little. Her fur was very soft though, it was especially bushy, which is probably how she was able to handle cold weather even though she's an ice type. I wrapped my arm around the ice type and she nuzzled into me and cried softly.

"Thank you Hunter, it's been so long since someone's cared about me."

"You're welcome December." I told her as I rubbed her head and slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, she was still asleep by my side. I looked at my watch to see that it was 12:30, and lunch had been served. I got up very carefully, making sure not to wake up the glaceon. I had a key to my room, everyone had a key to their own room. I locked mine behind me so no one could get to December, and headed to the main hall. Everyone was talking and eating, I headed to over to the line to get food and waited patiently. I was barely awake, and all I wanted was some food. I finally got my plate, typical stuff they served on a ship, fish and the like. Nothing new, hopefully she likes fish, she probably won't complain being she hasn't eaten much in a while.

I ate what I could and walked off to my room with my plate, no one really gave a shit if we ate in our room, just as long as you didn't let it become a mess and you threw away what's left. I unlocked my door and swiftly shuffled inside, closing it shut behind me and locking it. December was laying down on the bed and looking out the window.

"I got you food." I told her as I sat down on the bed and placed the plate in front of her.

"Thank you so much." She said, almost tearful.

She greedily ate all the food, with little to no time to breath, it was like she had eaten the plate along with it. Finishing off by wiping her face with her paw. She still had some food left on her face and I wiped it off with my thumb.

"Thank you." She said as she nuzzled me affectionately.

"It's no problem, now, I'm going throw this away but there's something else I've got to do."

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"I've got to go work, they need me to do stuff for them, this is my job anyway. So I'll be back in a few hours or less, just sleep for now, but just don't leave the room okay." I told her as I rubbed her head.

"Okay." She said as she nuzzled my hand and smiled happily.

I unlocked the door and walked out with the plate in my hand, making sure to lock the door behind me. I walked over to the main hall and placed my plate on a pile of other plates, the people who's job is to cook and such will clean them. Kitchen duty basically. When I reached the main deck there were people carrying around crates and boxes to certain parts of the boat. Other people walked around giving orders, my job however was a bit different than the rest of them. I have guard duty, I sat up a high catwalk near the bridge and did lookout. Mostly for other vessels, possible obstacles, shipwrecked boats, people lost at sea, and the worst of the bunch, hijackers.

Wouldn't be the first time we've dealt with them. Small groups of armed men who capture ships and their crew and kill them, take their boat, take the cargo, or take the crew and boat's cargo and hold them for ransom. Other than being the muscle that carries stuff around, I was also the lookout, and bodyguard. Luckily the first time we ever dealt with hijackers, there was a coast guard ship near by that heard our distress call and scared them off.

I walked up and onto my little watchtower and grabbed my binoculars, looking around in every direction, luckily there was nothing. I could look down at all the people working around on the main deck, I could see Ivory walking around, eventually glancing up at me and giving me the finger, she must of thought I was creeping on her. I laughed it off and sent her the middle finger right back before putting my binoculars down and sighing, leaning onto the railing and looking around. My thoughts kept returning to December, I needed to make sure she didn't get caught and given to the police. I was curious about the Pokemon policy, so I decided to ask the captain it, he was inside the bridge, sitting in a chair and sipping a drink from a mug as the co-captain handled the controls.

"Yes Hunter, what is it?" He asked me curiously.

"Sir, I'm curious about the anti Pokemon policy, why is it that it's so severe?" I asked him hesitantly, I knew he was an honest and kind man, but certain things could show his bad side.

"Well, some Pokemon are mostly companions, and have no need to be on the ship. Say a Pokemon like a machamp, lucario, or an alakazam could be helpful with certain things but, some of our employers don't really trust Pokemon, so the policy is something we had to have placed. Also Pokemon tend to eat more than people, or take up a bit more space than one person." He said with a loud sigh.

"But why so severe a punishment if one is found aboard?"

"Not my decision, in all honesty I'd feel terrible throwing them into to jail, but it's for the business, and not my decision. If ones found aboard, even if it was stowing away or not, it's considered trespassing, because they were where they shouldn't be."

"But sir, that's kind of cruel."

"I know son, I know, but I'm not the one who makes the rules. If it were up to me, I'd let them aboard, they can be extremely helpful. See anything of importance outside?"

"No sir, just open ocean."

"Good, you do remember where our firearms are right?" The captain asked as he sipped from his mug.

"Yes sir."

"Good man, hit the alarm if anything troubling shows up." He told me as i opened the door and walked back onto my catwalk.

I sighed and my thoughts returned to the glaceon, I didn't know what I'd do if she was found out, maybe I could beg the captain to hide her existence from the officials. I still needed to clean her off, she smelt bad, and her coat is all dirty. I didn't say anything about it to her because I didn't want to upset her.

"I can't do this for a few weeks!" I thought to myself as I watched from Hunter's window, looking out at the open ocean.

I could see Pokemon swimming by: walrein, floatzel, luvdisc, and even a vaporeon. Maybe my old master would of kept me had I evolved into a vaporeon, instead I had to be a weak glaceon. I sighed and laid down on Hunter pillow, his scent was very heavy on it, like he had used it for years.

I could tell where he was from his scent, he was maybe 100+ feet away, and on a higher deck. I couldn't do anything other than think, but bad memories came up. I sighed at the thought of my past on the streets, I had to do things I'm not proud of when I was desperate for food. None of them that used me were Pokemon, all of them were human, luckily they didn't really have the time for the full deal. Even if they had used me, down there, I have a very low chance to get pregnant from a human anyway. They all just had me suck them off, they gave me food and left, none were kind enough to take me in, all they wanted was pleasure. It made me angry, they used me and left me there with a tiny payment, they knew that I would eventually have to repeat the process for more food.

Luckily those days were over, hopefully, maybe Hunter would take me in. He seems kind enough, and he doesn't seem like the type to use someone, if he was he would of used me the minute he brought me into his room. But he didn't, and I was grateful for that, he treated me with the same respect anyone would treat any other sentient being. I curled up in bed, I couldn't get him off my mind, and I began to worry that I had gotten him dirty when we were napping. He didn't seem bothered by it, and he didn't have any marks from my dirty coat. I really wanted to get clean soon, mostly because I didn't want to get him or his bed dirty anymore.

I started to think about my old home, and mom, who was an umbreon. She was so kind and pretty and she told me that I'd grow up to be big, strong, and beautiful. Now here I am, a dirty glaceon that had to do bad things for food, I failed her. I thought about dad too, he was a Mightyena, he didn't really spend much time with me. I was surprised mom never had any other babies, I always wanted siblings, from what she told me when I was older was that she had a very low chance of pregnancy because of something wrong with her body, and the fact that she had me was a miracle. Dad took that as a sign that the two could be frisky just about any time he wanted without having to worry about the after affects. Dad should of been a bit more secretive about his fun times with mom.

When I was older, I finally met my old master. He was a kind young boy at the time, very handsome and strong, he befriended me and I moved in with him. Eventually I grew into a glaceon, that's when things went downhill; he started abusing me, beating me and sometimes making me go without food for days if I did something wrong. He eventually told me that I was useless, and that I'd just be his other pokemon's "breeding bitch". That's when I ran away; I couldn't take it anymore, and I didn't want to have the child of someone I didn't love.

A child, maybe two has always been a thought in my mind, but a dormant one. No one loved me, so I always pushed back the idea of having my own family. I sighed once again and laid my head down on Hunter's pillows, his scent was comforting, and it helped me finally fall asleep.

"Ugh." I groaned loudly as I constant scanned the horizon for anything with my binoculars, this was extremely boring, and I was stuck doing it just about every day.

Lucky for me, someone else takes my shift at night. Like me, there was another watchman, his name is Mathew. He's in his mid 30s, kind and respectful, but he could turn serious in a matter of seconds. He had dirty blond hair and he's ripped, the dude could pick up maybe 300 pounds. Definitely not someone to pick a fight with, but he was a nice person, as long as you're nice to him. I looked over at the water once again, lucky to find several water Pokemon breaching the water and jumping back in. I saw a vaporeon, some wailmer, and some luvdisc. Far off in the distance, I could see a wailord coming to the surface for air, the huge whale Pokemon just barely surfacing, then diving back down.

They knew to steer clear of them ship, if they came close they could get hurt. Seeing all the Pokemon made me think about December. Is she okay? Was she found out? It was making me really nervous, so I decided to make up the excuse of needing to use the bathroom so I could run down there and check up on her. I unlocked the door and went inside, quickly shutting it behind me. She was nowhere to be seen, she wasn't on my bed or the floor, did someone already find her?

"December?" I asked quietly, hoping that she was just hiding.

"Hunter? I'm here, I hid just incase it was someone else." I heard her say as she appeared from the compartment under my bed, then she jumped up on the bed and curled up to sleep.

"You scared me, I thought they had got you." I told her as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she nuzzled my hand.

"There's no need to apologize, besides it was a good call, I should of expected you to do that."

"Oh okay, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I came to check up on you, make sure no one had caught you, but being you're still here means that your'e safe, so I've got to go back to work."

"Oh... Okay." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, worried about if she was okay.

"Just a bit lonely and bored, there's nothing for me to really do." She said as she sighed and looked out the window.

"Hmm... can you read?"

"Yeah, I can read a bit."

"Okay, I've got a book you can read." I told her as I opened the compartment where I put all my possessions.

There's not many sources of entertainment on this ship, so I often brought books with me to read. I pulled out several books and placed them on the bed for her to pick out, there were a bunch of horror, science fiction, and mystery books with like one romance book because the author was one of my favorites and I hadn't got around to reading it. She seemed to be interested in the horror books more than anything else, so I let her read that, and left the others out just in case she wanted to read more. She thanked me and I walked back out the room and locked the door behind me.

"Hey Hunter, what are you doing down here?" I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around to see Ivory standing there.

"Oh I was just looking for one of my books to read while on my boring watch duty." I told her quickly, hoping she hadn't her December and I's conversation or had saw her.

"Well why don't you have it?"

"Left it back home, forgot to bring it."

"Ah, well I brought a few books if you'd like to read 'em." She told me, which was honestly a good idea, watch duty was boring and I needed stimulation.

I followed her to her room and she opened it up and let me inside, digging around in her mess of clothes to find it, flinging bras and panties in every direction. One ended up slapping me in the face, funny thing about it was that it had an eevee depiction on it, solid brown with a drawn on bushy white and brown eevee tail. I laughed at it and just threw it in her clothes pile.

"Like 'em? If you think that one was funny, Brad has some sylveon boxers." She said as she laughed, flinging more clothes as she looked for the book.

"How typical of him."

"Wanna hear somethin' funnier?" She asked me, I nodded and she laughed to herself a little before telling me.

"Sure."

"One time when Brad was drunk off his ass, he had told me that he would bang a sylveon if one was into him, we had just started dating at the time!" She said as she laughed hysterically.

"Really, did he explain why?"

"Yeah, ever seen an eeveelution? The eveelutions have really nice hips and butts, that's apparently a big turn on for him."

"I'm going to pick shit with him so much with that now." I said as I couldn't help but laugh.

"You should of seen him, he went way too in depth on detail. He would make the form of their rear ends with his hands in the air and he'd say, 'I don't give two shits if they're pokemon, that ass is godly, and I'll worship that ass as if it would grant my wishes."

"What's your opinion on those type of relationships?" I asked her, I was curious if whether or not she was jealous.

"What? Different species relationships between pokemon and people? Ten years ago I would of said somthin' like, 'No way! Pokemon should be with pokemon only!' because of where I was raised, just grew up being told that. After I moved out though that changed, if they love each other then I have no right to voice my opinion on somethin' that doesn't really affect me. If the relationship is between two happy and consenting partners, who am I or anyone else to say something about it. Besides, I have no right to rule someone else's life."

"Yeah."

"Here it is!" She finally said as she got to the bottom of her Mount Everest of dirty clothes, she handed me the book, which was a horror thriller type book.

"On the topic of relationships, you still a loner?" She said as we walked out of her room and she closed and locked her door.

"I'm not a loner, just haven't found the right one yet." I told her as we walked to the upper deck.

"Sure, for all I know you could be fucking a pokemon and I'd never know or not." She teased.

"I don't like pokemon that way."

"That's what Brad said before he saw a sylveon, now he probably has wet dreams of 'em... The females, I hope." She said as she slapped me on the back as we went our separate ways to the different parts if the ship that we worked on.

I headed back to my post and picked up my binoculars, looking in every direction that I could see. Nothing new but ocean, I did see an oilrig though, which was pretty cool to see, I was always curious to how they built shit like that in the middle of the ocean. I went to reading to my book and would occasionally stop reading every fifteen minutes to look around for ten minutes, then repeat the process. Still nothing, the sun was slowly starting to go down, that was one of the only changes in scenery. Off in the distance I could see some very large thunderclouds, which I should probably warn the captain about so he can decide to change courses or go throw it. I walked into the bridge and he was snoozing in his big chair as usual, he gets pretty pissy if we wake him up from his naps, but this is something important. I tapped on his shoulder and said his name, he woke up, looking around groggily and finally finding me.

"Something wrong? Pirates, Icebergs, Wailord?" He asked me as he got up and yawned.

"No sir, there is a big storm heading our way and I thought I should tell you about it. Might want to take a look, it looks pretty nasty." I told him as I handed him my binoculars as he walked over to the windows and put them up to his eyes to see.

"Hmm, that is a pretty nasty storm, hope it's not some tropical storm brewing up. Being we have a tight schedule, we can't really afford to change course, or our shipment due date will be late. We're going to have to power through it." He told me as he handed me back my binoculars.

He went over to the co-captain and informed him of the storm and such then he picked up the mic to the boats intercom system.

"This is your captain speaking, fair warning, we will be powering through a nasty storm up ahead, because of our due date, we can't really change courses. So, make sure everything is strapped down and try not to get crushed by anything or fall off the ship. Oh yeah, might want to get a raincoat, you might get wet." He said as he chuckled and turned off the intercoms.

"Boo!" I said as I walked towards the door, he just shooed me away.

I laughed and headed down to my bedroom, making sure no one was around when I went inside. I opened the door and I accidentally startled December so bad that she jumped about a foot up into the air.

"You scared me half to death!" She said, almost teary eyed.

"I'm sorry, but we should hurry up, now's a good time to get you all cleaned up." I told her as I checked the hallway for anyone.

She jumped off the bed and quickly followed me down the hallway to the washrooms, luckily no one was down here yet, so I got her into a single shower, turned it on and washed her off, drying her would be a hassle.

"Watch this." She told me as she took a step back, taking a deep breath as she concentrated really hard.

The air got very cold suddenly and the water on her body suddenly froze and crystallized, she shook herself and all the crystal fell off. She explained that she surrounded her body with cold air and froze the water on her fur into little crystals, it was hard to understand but cool to see. Her fur was clean now and poofy, she looked like a mass of blue fur with legs and a head. We ran back to my room and got back inside, we had done all that in less than 5 minutes and we were both exhausted. We collapsed onto the bed and laid there trying to relax and calm down. I grabbed my comb out of my bag and used it to flatten December's fur and put it back to normal. She started crying while I was doing it for her and I asked her why.

"Because no one has ever been as nice to me as you have." She told me as she jumped onto me and pushed me onto my back and nuzzled my face.

I just hugged her and caressed her as she continued to nuzzle me, eventually stopping and getting off my chest to continue reading her book. She would shake occasionally when she read some parts, maybe that's why I startled her earlier, the book put her on edge. I dug into my bag on the side of the bed and pulled out headphones and my little MP3 player so I could listen to music. She looked over at me and asked me what it was and I explained it to her, unplugging the headphones and letting the music play from the MP3's speakers. All I listened to was classical rock and soft rock, nothing too over the top. She seemed to really enjoy it, so I let it play like that so she could listen. There was a soft knock on the door and I heard Ivory's voice, asking if she could come in. December hid under the bed and I hid all proof of her existence before letting Ivory in. Ivory walked in, closed the door behind her and glared at me.

"Where is it?" She said flatly, I started to get nervous, hopefully she meant the book she gave me.

"Where's what?" I asked innocently.

"The pokemon, I heard it, where is it?"

I sighed and called December out from under the bed, she crawled out with her tail between her legs, her ears low, and her head pointed down as she hid behind me.

"Ivory, you can't tell them, she hasn't done anything wrong." I begged her.

"So you were screwing a pokemon." She said with a smirk.

"What? No! No, December and I are just friends, nothing like that." I explained, my face burning up from blushing, December's was too.

"Sure, I don't plan on telling the captain, I think that policy against pokemon is bullshit, but still you should be careful and not get caught." She told me as she sat down on the bed, trying to coax December to talk to her.

It seems she didn't feel comfortable around her, I sat down on the bed and December sat on the side of me farthest from Ivory.

"She sure does cling to you though, you're name's December right? My name's Ivory, it's nice to meet you." Ivory tried to say nicely and introduce herself but she was way too shy.

Ivory just sighed and told me to be careful before leaving the room to go to her's. December calmed down and laid her head down on my lap and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I just don't trust other people yet."

"That comes with time, don't worry."

"You think she likes me?"

"Of course."

Ivory returned a minute later holding a bunch of books from her room.

"They probably need you to help strap everything down on the deck, I'll keep December company." Ivory told me.

Hunter walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving me and Ivory alone together.

"So December, how'd you get onto the ship?"

"I was looking for food, the boat had left the dock before I could get off."

"Do you have a home or family?"

"I don't have a home, and I haven't seen my parents in 2 years."

"You've been homeless all that time?"

"No, I had a trainer who took me in after I left from my home, but he was mean and abusive, so I ran away."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"He was so nice to me until I evolved, then he started hitting me and not giving me any food. Then he said he was just going to keep me as a... Breeding tool."

"Oh god, that's terrible. You should have him arrested."

"I'd rather forget about him. It's too much drama. Plus he comes from a really rich family, we won't be able to do much to him."

Ivory and I talked a little to get more comfortable. She seemed nice.

"Are you Hunter's girlfriend?" I asked her, she just laughed.

"No, are you?" She said back.

"No. I only just met him, of course I'm not his girlfriend."

"I'm just teasing, you just seem to hold him very highly already."

"Because he's been so kind to me."

"Yeah, he is really sweet, so take care of him. He tends to take others before himself sometimes, so watch out for his own health too."

"I will."

"Just be careful, don't get caught. If you do, he'll will for sure come to help you, I will too."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I'm going back to my room. If you ever want to talk, just ask him to come get me. You can keep these books while we're on our trip, thought you'd might like them."

Ivory got up and left me in Hunter's room, she seemed nice. I inspected some of the books she had, most were romances. She had a few action, horror, or mystery books. Which I took more of a liking to. A few minutes had gone by, then Hunter had come back. He was drenched.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes, just soaked." He said as he closed the door behind him.

He started to undress, so I looked away, even if a tiny smidgen of curiosity wanted me to watch. I kept looking away, and outside the window. I could see the storm raging outside and the large waves slamming against the ship.

"Thank you for looking away." I heard him say.

I looked back at him to see he was wearing different clothes, more causal, sleep like clothes. Hunter sat up on the bed with me and laid down while I laid against his leg and read my book. We didn't speak for a while, but when I finally went to ask him something, I found out that he had fallen asleep. Understandably so, his job must be strenuous both mentally and physically, plus having to take care of me. I put my book up and memorized the page I was on before I laid down to sleep too. I just couldn't however. The sound of the storm and the rocking of the waves was making it hard to sleep.

I looked at Hunter to see that he was sleeping perfectly fine, which was understandable considering he was probably used to having to sleep like this. Before I realized it, I was crawling into the nook in his arm. I hadn't even noticed I had started to move. I hadn't seemed to bother him and I did feel a lot more comfortable. Hopefully he wouldn't mind me sleeping this close to him.

I woke up the next morning to find that December was laying up against me. I didn't mind, but it just seemed unusual of her to be this close to me. I sat up slowly, being careful not to wake her up. I looked out of the window to the ship, the storm was still raging like last night, but it seems like it had dulled down. I got completely out of bed and got into my work clothes. Before I could leave the room, December groggily woke up.

"Hunter?"

"I'll be back, don't worry."

She just nodded and balled up in a circle to sleep.

* * *

 **Wooo long stuff, there is already other chapters I've written of this story that i will post not too long after this**


	2. Chapter 2

**(CHAPTER 2)**

* * *

The past few days had been uneventful at most, we would be nearing our delivery location soon, 2 days at the most. December had gotten used to our schedule of working and eating and such. She had also gotten more comfortable around me, which was good. It was making her happier and she was more open around me. She had basically read all the books in record time, with nothing to do, she eventually started reading the romance books she had put off to the side. There wasn't much for her to do anyway.

I laid beside December as she read her book, I was just listening to music. She eventually sighed and laid her book against the bed.

"Something wrong?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm just bored."

"Yeah, me too. Sorry."

"It's ok, it's not too much of a problem."

"Want to play some sort of game?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Wanna play a question game or something?"

December and I played a little questionnaire game to get to know a little more about each other. After a while, we ran out of questions. So I tried to dig around and think of something for the two of us to do. Then it came to me, why not watch a movie? I have a laptop, with a bunch of movies saved to it. I never thought about it because I rarely ever use it due to being busy or too tired. I pulled the laptop out of my suitcase and sat it down on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" December asked.

"We're going to watch a movie. Got any type of movie in mind you want to watch?"

"Not really? Why not just go down the list?"

"Fine, may take a while."

"Well we have plenty of time to kill."

December and I sat down and watched movies for a while, just your regular comedies or action movies. Hours had gone by as we sat there and laughed and giggled or just sat quietly and watched. I stopped the movies after a while so I could sneak her out of my room so we could go use the bathroom. Sneaking her around had become a regular routine, and something I was becoming rather good at. If there was anyone who could possibly see us while we were on our way there, I could hide her and get her there. I would wear one of my larger jackets and hide her inside. When we got back to our room, it was pretty late, around 1am.

"Come on, one more? Please?" She begged.

"Alright alright. One more, I have to warn you however. This next movie is a scary one."

"I'm basically a grown woman, I can handle myself." She said proudly.

"Fine then." I said smugly as I laid against the wall behind my bed and rested the computer on my waist.

December laid down against my side with her face near my chest and her rear behind my head so she could watch the movie. The movie starts, your average Scyfy horror. Protagonist wakes up from Cryo with the rest of their crew as they're nearing their destination. The crew consisted of 4-5 Pokemon and a few humans, adding up to 12 members in whole. Four members of the crew are meant to be bodyguards. Apparently it was regulations for 1-3 of a crew to be physically capable of being protection to the rest of the crew. It's all regulation that the assigned protection be certified soldiers with military grade weapons and more than enough fire power to protect the rest of the crew. Their job was to find a world with a suitable environment for terraforming and to hopefully find a planet with rare or needed minerals. However at the moment, they were going to stop off at a planet where they could refuel their ship, a planet that had already been terraformed and being used for a ship refueling station and a new planet for a small community of 1,000 members to inhabit it and hopefully help colonize.

So the spaceship crew lands on the planet with a small drop ship that was meant for landing on planets and to extract fuel for the main ship. When they arrive on the planet, they find that the entire compound is in shambles. Proceeding with caution, they entered the compound in search of the missing inhabitants. Eventually they reached the storage area of the compound to find a band of the missing inhabitants.

The inhabitants let the crew into the their stronghold, but not after a very rigorous search. All of the members of the crew were searched at gunpoint as they were let inside. The supposed leader to the group, a female blaziken, welcomed them inside. Her name was Cynthia. She brought them into her quarters and tested everyone herself. She explained that some sort of creature or creatures were capable of shapeshifting or mimicry technology, had used it impersonate regular people to get inside the compound, before randomly killing off members of the group slowly. Then it began to become obvious that something wasn't right.

The blaziken explained that the only way to tell whether or not someone was really who they said they were, was to check their eyes. When the creatures would lie, their eye color would fluctuate and change, their aura would change colors frantically, and then finally their fake identify would disappear and their true form would appear. From what the blaziken explained, it was horribly grotesque and ugly. Their bodies were rigid and fragile looking, and that their skin felt ice cold.

I felt December shiver beside me as the characters in the movie showed a dead alien.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"No! It just looks gross, gave me shivers."

The movie continued as the compound was infiltrated and throw into havoc as an alien got inside and it's true identity was shown. It began to attack and kill anyone it could get to. The doorway to the stronghold had been breached and multiple aliens began to break in. Residents began to scramble for anywhere they could find for safety. The armed and physically capable attempted to fight off the invaders, but there were too many. The survivors were forced to retreat into a tunnel where they had a turret mounted up to detect any movement and then fire upon it. The movie went on in a back and forth struggle between the survivors and the aliens. The survivors, with only around 50 people out of the 200 left, were eventually able to evacuate the compound and then the planet. Not before they ran into the lead alien however, who was blocking entryway into the drop ship.

A big alien with multiple limbs and a second head. This alien was far more advanced in its shapeshifting, making it capable of becoming completely invisible. The only way to actually see it was to watch it's eyes, it's eyes glowed blood red, so they could follow its movement by watching it's eyes. Eventually the survivors killed the patriarch alien, but at the loss of a few people. When they got onto the dropship, they were able to get back to their main ship. They got on and contacted a military ship to tell them that the planet they had just been on was infested and that the planet had to be either abandoned, cleared out, or downright destroyed.

When the movie was about to end and everyone had finally entered Cryo to sleep. One of them didn't enter Cryo, it then turned out that it was really an alien in disguise. The movie ended right there as the member of the group that the alien had disguise itself as came back and killed the alien that had been impersonating him. He was wounded in the process, but he was able to shuffle into the Cryo chamber and put himself into Cryo sleep. The credits rolled and i put the computer up and laid down.

"Are you going to sleep?" December asked.

"Yeah? I'm tired, it's almost 2am."

I laid down on my side and tried to go to sleep as I felt December push herself against my back for comfort.

"Hey, could I sleep closer to you?" She asked quietly.

"Scared?"

"No!"

"Oh yeah, then what reason do you have for wanting to sleep nearby me?" I teased.

"Shut up. Is it a yes or a no?"

"Yes, just get on my side and you can sleep against my chest."

She maneuvered around my body until she was in front of me and resting against my chest, with my arms wrapped around her. Her head was resting against my chest with her body laid against me, her tail was resting beside my legs. We were in a position that was kinda similar to spooning.

"Comfortable?" I asked her.

"Very, thank you."

She wasn't the only one comfortable, having the cold glaceon against me felt pretty good considering how stuffy my room got sometimes. Not to mention that December's fur is incredibly soft. In a few minutes, the glaceon was asleep, nuzzled up against me. I was tired, but too much was on my mind for me to fall asleep just yet. I was thinking about the glaceon sleeping beside me, who had once been homeless and scared, and now was happy with me. I'd be lying if I said I saw her as just a friend, she's grown on me. The eeveelution had made my somewhat boring life into something more interesting. I had never dated or fell in love with someone before, but I knew my feelings for December weren't just platonic.

I gently ran my hand down her back to pet her and she smiled gently in her sleep and shifted closer to me. I held her close as I forced myself to sleep so I wouldn't be insanely tired tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Good morning loverboy." I heard someone say.

I groaned as I groggily sat up, December squeaked in surprise as she rolled off my chest and onto the bed.

"Ivory?" December and I said in tandem as we looked at the woman standing beside the bed and sneering.

"Get up, we have work to do, plus you're going to miss breakfast." Ivory said as she threw work clothes on me.

"Alright alright. Give me a minute." I told her as she left my room.

"Can you get me something to eat?" December asked groggily.

"Yeah, I'll get you something." I told her as I rubbed her head and she smiled.

I got undressed and got into my work clothes as December looked away. I rubbed her head one more time before walking out of my room.

* * *

 **December's POV**

* * *

I sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but getting rolled off of Hunter's chest had startled me and I wasn't sleepy anymore. So I decided to just stare out of the window at the open ocean. I needed the time to think anyway. We were nearing the place that the cargo was supposed to be delivered to, then we would head back. I heard the door open and I turned to see Ivory walk inside.

"Good morning December."

"Good morning."

"You and Hunter looked pretty snug all cuddled up earlier."

I couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Any particular reason you two slept like that?"

"No..."

"Just say it, you like him."

I couldn't really tell her no, I did like Hunter, I liked him a lot. In such a short span of time, he treated me like I was really important to him. Like he loved me.

"I do like him..."

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"How'd you know?"

"The cuddling was what proved my suspicion, you two have just become so comfortable with each other that it's hard to not see you two as a couple. Plus I can see the way you look at him and talk to him."

"Is it really that obvious? Do you think he knows?"

"Not sure, I am sure of one thing however. He's probably just as interested in you as you are interested in him."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know really. Just a hunch. He seems to really care about you. I can tell when he's working that he's thinking about you and worrying if you're ok."

"How can you tell?"

"He's distant, quiet, he's staring off in the distance, daydreaming. Trust me, I've known him for years, I can tell when he's acting out of the norm."

"Thanks Ivory, I needed that."

"No problem. You better not chicken out, you better tell him. He wants that glaceon booty." Ivory said as she laughed.

My face was beat red and burning up from her comment. Ivory eventually left the room to go work while I laid down and watched the ocean from the window. Eventually Hunter returned with food, we both ate and talked for a while until he had to leave to go work.

"Hey Hunter?" I stopped him, before he could walk out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

He closed the door behind himself as he walked out and headed to go do his job. I laid down on the bed and tried to think of something to do. He had left his computer on the bed and left it open for me to use. I could only operate it so well, luckily, he had left a movie on for me. We had already watched it and I had said that it was my favorite movie out of all the ones we had watched.

He had subtitles put on so I could watch the movie and know what everyone is saying without the volume up. Mostly because people would be suspicious if he were up on deck working, but you could hear voices from his room. I didn't mind having to read subtitles. The movie I was watching a comedy about two kids in high school who got blackmailed to do a bunch of things they didn't want to do, mostly just super embarrassing things. It was kinda funny.

The only movie categories I saw on Mark's computer were comedy, action, and horror. I looked around and apparently he did have a stash of romance movies, and another category with a lock icon that said "Private." I could only imagine what that could be, knowing most people, it was probably just porn. I don't blame him, being stuck on this boat with no way to be able to relieve sexual tension, getting off every once and a while would really help. I hope my inclusion into his cabin didn't breach any sort of privacy or make it to where he didn't have the alone time he needed.

I didn't poke around in his private stuff, even though I was curious. I continued to watch my movie. An hour later, he returned to our room.

"We just arrived at the port. Usually when we arrive at our destination, we drop off all our cargo that we had to bring, then we stay a night here to rest up and restock."

"So, what does the crew usually do every time you have your night to rest up?"

"Most go to bars, some others go eat out or whatever. Some of our badder crew members just go find prostitutes."

"Are you going to do anything?"

"Possibly. Plus, you can come too. We can play it off that you just live here locally, and we can do stuff together during the day without having to worry about anyone finding out that you're staying on the boat with us."

"How will you get me off the boat though?"

"I'll hide you in my jacket, or you can hide in my bag that I usually bring with me. When the coast is clear, I'll let you out."

"Whichever is easier for you."

"So my jacket then. Alright, I'll come get you when I'm done."

Hunter walked out again and I was left alone, to myself, once again. I sighed and looked out the window, I could see the harbor and all the other ships docked. I could also see some Pokemon on the other docks helping carry heavy or large equipment. If only I was allowed on the deck like those Pokemon were allowed to. Then I could be with him all day, and not have to be alone, in this boring room. After a while he came back, all tired and sweaty. He grabbed some clothes before heading over to the showers. I tiredly waited for him to come back. When he finally came back, fully clothed and clean, he plopped on the bed beside me. I was a bit upset that I was forced to stay in his room all the time.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm just a bit tired of being stuck in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

"Want me to give you a hug?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

He picked me up in his arms and held me to his chest in an embrace. It felt nice, any affection was greatly appreciated. I nudged myself into his chest as he held me in his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes, not really saying much or moving at all. After a while, we laid down and watched another movie together. After we watched our movie, Hunter decided that he and I should go do things in town while we had the day off. He snuck me inside his jacket before he walked out of the room and onto the deck. I could hear people talking and the sound of heavy equipment and power tools in the distance. It was almost painfully loud. After a while, Hunter opened up his jacket and let me out. By then we had been in an alleyway in a small street. The street had bars and restaurants on every corner, with a large crowd of people walking up and down the street.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked me.

"First off, can we go eat somewhere. I'm hungry for food that isn't from the boat."

Hunter and I walked around town, looking at stores, shops, and restaurants. Some of these stores had pretty jewelry and just things I thought were interesting. I had never really gotten anything before, but now I actually did want something, but I decided not to tell him. I know he's a bit tight on money, so I didn't want to ask, plus that's not his problem. Hunter said he had to use the bathroom when we passed this one jewelry store, so we went inside and I stayed in the store and looked around while he was in there. I looked around aimlessly, until I finally saw a strange pendant.

It was hard to explain what was so alluring about it, but it was surprising how beautiful it was. The chain was gold and it held a golden pendant with black markings, it was almost shaped like a heart, with a small blue diamond in the middle.

"See something you like miss?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see the owner of the store working behind the counter, she was a braixen, and a very pretty one at that.

"No, I'm just looking, thank you."

"Are you sure? You seemed to be really interested in that pendant."

"Yes. I don't have the money, and I don't want to have my friend use all his money that he worked really hard to make, it's too expensive."

Hunter walked out and I went to go use the bathroom while he waited on me.

* * *

 **Hunter's POV**

* * *

"Are you the glaceon's friend?" The braixen working the counter asked me.

"Uh yes, I am. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, your friend was pretty interested in this little pendant here."

The braixen took a small pendant out of the display box and laid it down on the glass. I could see why she had been so interested, it was oddly intriguing. I liked it a lot too. That was until I saw the price tag, 600,000 dollars. I visibly cringed at the price.

"Don't be throw off by that. I'll make a deal, I'll sell this pendant to you, right now, for 1,000 dollars."

"Seriously? Ok, what's the scam here?"

"No, I'm not trying to scam you. I do this with a lot of customers, sometimes there are things just meant for specific people, so I help them get it. Your glaceon friend obviously is the rightful owner of the pendant."

I thought about it, I had the money to buy it, but was I being scammed? The pendant could be worthless or fake for all I know, I could have no clue. I decided that I'd trust the braixen, I had little time before December would be back, and Id want to keep it as a surprise.

"Fine fine, I'll buy it." I told the braixen.

"Good, what's your relationship with the glaceon?" The braixen asked as I swiped my credit card and payed for the pendant.

"She's my friend."

"Hmm, alright. I hope you are satisfied with your purchase." She told me with a smile.

"Here, this is for lowering the price so much." I said as I pulled out a hundred dollar bill from my wallet and gave it to her.

"Oh? Well, thank you. I definitely owe you something for that." She said as she put the money in the register.

"Owe me what?" I asked as I looked away to put my wallet in my pocket.

While I was turned around, the braixen leaned over the countertop and kissed me on the cheek. She giggled and got off the counter, smiling mischievously.

"Now, take the pendant before your 'friend' returns." The braixen said as she handed it to me.

I picked the pendant up and quickly hid it in my pocket, right before December walked out of the bathroom. We walked out of the store, I glanced back at the braixen to see her wink and smile. I waved goodbye.

"Now, what should we go do?" I asked the glaceon, who sighed and stretched.

"Lunch?"

"Alright, let's go look around."

December and I spent 30 minutes walking around the little coastal town, shops and restaurants were on every corner, but I was letting her decided on where we should go. After a while of walking around, she decided to eat at a causal little sandwich and hamburger place. We walked inside and got ourselves a small booth near the windows so we could look outside. All the while, I was contemplating on when I should give the pendant to her.

"You ok? You haven't talked all that much since we left that store?" December asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about stuff."

"Alright." She said as she leaned her head against my side.

We just sat there quietly, not saying anything for a while. December nuzzled into my side for a while until around the time our food came. We began to eat and talk casually about our food or the movies we watched on the boat.

"So, what happens when we get back to where we used to live?" December asked me.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. If you'd like to, you can come live with me."

"Are you sure? What about your job?"

"I'll quit after this for something better now that I have the money."

"Are you sure? You're not doing that just because you don't want to leave me at home right?"

"Of course not. Yes, I don't like the idea of leaving you all by yourself for weeks at a time, but I had already planned to quit and get a better job."

"Ok. Thank you Hunter, you've done so much for me." December said as she nuzzled into my side.

"It's no problem. You deserve it." I told her as I anxiously put my arm around her.

I was still thinking about when would be the best time for me to give her the pendant, now seemed like the best.

"Um December, I have something to give you." I told the glaceon.

"Really? What is it?" She asked as she quit nuzzling me and backed away so I could show her.

I told her to close her eyes and stay still while I pulled out the pendant and carefully placed it around her neck, I heard her gasp silently once the pendant was on. Once she opened her eyes and looked at the pendant, she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"How did you know?"

"The braixen working there said you were so interested in it so it must have been meant for you."

"Wasn't it expensive?"

"She spared my wallet by cutting the price to only one grand, so it was worth it."

"I don't know what to say..." December said in disbelief.

"I just gave you a necklace, not a ring. Do you like it?" I laughed.

"I love it." December said as she began to tear up, sitting in my lap so she could nuzzle my chest.

I sat there and hugged her, occasionally comforting her by rubbing her back or her paw. We sat there for a while, our food had already been eaten and all I had to do was pay and we could leave. Eventually we left, I let her lead us around for the rest of the day. It was a good thing that it wasn't too hot here so it wouldn't bother December. We explored town at our leisure, snacking on local foods, playing around at parks, and sometimes just sitting down for a while.

"It's starting to get dark, what do you want to do?" I asked the glaceon sitting beside me.

"Didn't you say some of your friends are going to be at a bar?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Could we go join them? I'm not really into drinking, but I'd like to go, if that's ok with you."

"That sounds good, I'm not too much of a drinker either, so we'll be good."

We headed into town, I knew Ivory and Brad would be at a particular bar, so I headed there. After a little walk, we ended up at the bar I was looking for. December and I walked inside, a few crew members were there, including Ivory and Brad. Both looked rather tipsy. The bar was rather loud and festive, which was nice. Ivory immediately spotted us and waved us over to her table.

"Hey boy, where you two been?" She said, a small slur in her voice.

"Just exploring." I told her, she laughed and just winked at me.

"Holy shit, is that a glaceon?" Brad said in almost disbelief.

"Uh yeah. This is December." I said, December shyly hid behind my leg.

"Damn. Why you get the hot Pokemon?" Brad said, almost falling out of his chair.

Ivory slapped him upside his head, bickering at him for shamelessly flirting with December.

"Not a very smart thing to say around your girlfriend Brad!" Ivory snickered.

December and I sighed as we sat down at the table, I ordered myself a light alcoholic drink, she stuck with water.

* * *

 **December's POV**

* * *

It hadn't taken very many drinks to get Hunter drunk, guess he just couldn't hold down his alcohol. He was just as tipsy as Ivory and Brad were, the couple shamelessly making out across the table. Hunter didn't pay them any mind as he continued to sip on his drink, occasionally snickering and laughing for no reason. I guess this made me the designated driver in a way, except I'm supposed to be the adult making sure the grown up children didn't do anything too stupid.

"Hello, who might you be?" I heard someone say.

I looked around Hunter from where I was sitting to see some women talking to him. She had brown hair pulled in a bun, and she looked a bit shitfaced. A bit may be an understatement. Her black tank top was almost not enough to keep her tits covered, she looked like if she moved any, they'd jiggle out of her shirt. Her cleavage almost made it to where you could see everything, and she was borderline pushing it in his face.

"You single babe?"

"Yep. Haha." Hunter said casually, probably too drunk to be aware of the women blatantly flirting with him.

"Oh really? Wanna change that? You can if you buy me a drink and see where that takes us."

I had enough of this point, I didn't want to show my personal feelings in public, but this floozie was flirting with my crush. I jumped onto the table, weary of the items on it and walked over to the edge, nearest to the woman.

"Look lady, back off." I told her.

"Who might you be? What do you want blue rat?"

"I want you to back away from my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend ay? You can have him, he's not all that good looking anyway." She said with an annoyed huff.

Rather insulted by her comment towards me and Hunter, I decided a little payback was in order. As she walked away, I used Ice beam on a small puddle of some drink on the floor, freezing it. She walked over the now frozen liquid, which made her slip and fall right on her ass. The force of her fall was so much that one of her boobs popped out of her shirt. Laughter erupted from the crowds of people also inside the bar as the bitch picked herself up and steamed out.

I laughed a little to myself, teaching her a lesson felt good. Hunter was still drunk and tipsy as he put his hand on my paw and held it. Massaging my pads with his thumb.

"Holy shit! Why are these so soft!?" He said with a drunken laugh.

I just let the little drunk do what he wanted for a while, as long as he wasn't doing anything bad.

After a little while, Ivory and Brad started heading back to the boat, I got Hunter to follow. Ivory and Brad could hold their alcohol a bit more than he could, so they could still function a bit, Hunter on the other hand was almost braindead. I had to almost guide him the way back, trying to keep him from falling over. Ivory helped me get Hunter back onto the ship and into his room, where I got his drunk butt to lay down and be still.

Ivory and Brad hunkered off to their room, leaving me to babysit Hunter while he was drunk. He was rather alright most of the time, just giggling to himself while I sat down next to him and waited for him to fall asleep. He would occasionally run his hand over my back and mutter something incoherent. After a while, he fell asleep, like a really deep sleep. He was kind of a light sleeper beforehand, but he was totally out right now.

I sighed as I laid up against his side. I was thinking about how I called myself his girlfriend, I wished it was true. I looked up at his face as he slept, feeling tempted into crawling on top of his chest to get closer to him. Throwing all caution to the wind, I climbed on top of Hunter chest, making sure to be as cautious as possible. I didn't want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable with my weight. So far, nothing had changed, he was still out cold.

I slowly crawled up to his face, I could smell the alcohol on him. That didn't stop me from wanting to kiss him on his lips. I leaned in close to his face, I didn't notice I was shaking until now. I slowly brought my lips to his cheek as I kissed him, I wish I could kiss him on the lips, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. As I slowly edged off his chest, he rolled onto his side, making me fall off of him with a squeak. I felt his arms around my back as he pulled me closer to him, holding me against his chest in an embrace.

At first, I was scared that I had been caught, but he was still asleep. He was smiling in his sleep as he hugged me. I was nervous at first, but it felt great to be held like this, to be held so close and to feel so loved. After a while, I fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Woooo, this chapter is currently caught up, so it may take me some time to write the 4th but it seems I'm on a roll so it might be out sooner than later. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _December POV_

* * *

"December?"

"Huh? What?" I said as I woke up groggily.

"You awake?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Did I hurt you? Or do anything to you last night?" He asked me, clearly showing some sign of nervousness.

"What?"

"Did I do anything to you while I was drunk?"

"No?"

"Oh thank arceus." Hunter gave out a sigh of relief and laid back down in bed.

Had he thought that in his drunk stupor, he had raped me or something?

"Did you think something happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was afraid I had done something to you while I was drunk."

I explained last night to him, leaving out the parts where I said that I was his girlfriend to get the girl to go away, that would be awkward to explain.

"Damn, I'm not gonna drink again for a long time. I feel like shit. Thank you for babysitting my drunk butt." He said as he laid against the wall and rubbed his head, groaning.

"It was no problem, you just acted kind of childish, it was funny." I said with a smirk

He groaned as he left the room to go eat breakfast.

* * *

 _Hunter POV_

* * *

My head was throbbing like crazy, I'm never drinking again, or at least I'll drink in moderation next time. Not as much as I did last night. I kind of wobbled my way to the lunch room, everyone was sitting down and eating or talking. Ivory and Brad were already eating, surprisingly they looked like last night didn't affect them at all. I got my food and sat beside them, they were casually chatting as I ate.

"Hey, Hunter? Who was the glaceon?" Brad asked me.

"Oh, her? She's just a friend." I said nervously.

"You sure about that? Last night she said she was you girlfriend." Brad said with a smirk.

Girlfriend? I don't remember any of that? Well I was drunk off my ass so I don't remember really much to begin with.

"When did she say that?"

"Some chick was trying to flirt with you, so she jumped in and told the girl to piss off and that you were her's."

"She really said that?"

"Yep, you got a keeper. You sealed the deal with her yet?" Brad said with a grin.

"She's just a friend, I never said we were dating."

"Well then you're missing out man..."

"Do it!" Ivory said, getting the other guys there who knew about December join in.

"Yeah, go do it to her right now." The guys said as they joined us at the table.

"How do you guys know she's here?" I whispered quietly.

"We just assumed. We'll keep quiet, promise." One of the guys said.

The three guys there introduced themselves as Aaron, Morgan, and Rick. I had never really talked to them other than maybe brief interactions.

"Why do you guys care?" I asked.

"We like her. While you were drunk last night and that chick got shooed away by your glaceon, the chick insulted you two, so the glaceon froze the floor beneath her and she slipped and fell on her ass. Everyone laughed and looked because it made her cleavage come out of her shirt."

I decided I would leave with that and go back to my room to see December, so I could bring her some breakfast, and talk to her about last night.

"You're back?" December asked as I snuck back into my room.

"Yep, with food of course." I told her as I put a plate down next to her.

I let her eat before I would discuss with her about what had happened, to see what she had to say about it. Once she finished eating and I helped her clean her face off, I told her I needed to talk to her about something.

"What is it?"

I explained to her about how I was told by Ivory about what had happened last night, what she had said and done, and everything else. December's face was bright red from her blushing once I told her about how I heard about how she said she was my girlfriend.

"Are you upset?" She asked me.

"No, why would I?"

"I don't know, I was worried I might make you uncomfortable or something."

"I'm actually rather flattered."

"Really?" December asked, a bit stunned.

"Yeah, you got that girl away from me, and made sure she wouldn't cheat me out of my wallet or something. I was pretty vulnerable being drunk and everything, so thank you."

"You're not bothered at all?"

"Nope, but at least if you're going to say your my girlfriend, you've got to let me know first." I said with a laugh as I teased her.

"Sorry about that." December said shyly.

"Don't worry about it, anyway, I've got to go work. I'll be back in a little while."

I rubbed December's head before I took the tray I had the food on and left the room.

* * *

 _December POV_

* * *

Why did Ivory have to tell him that I said that? I shook it off for now, I was a bit flustered and shocked so I needed to calm down. Hunter had left his computer out for me to use, so I found a suitable movie to watch, and spent an hour or two watching. I looked at the time on the computer, only 11, today was going to be a long day.

A few hours later and several movies watched, I was getting bored. It was now 3 and Hunter hadn't come back yet, he was probably just busy, but I was in desperate need of a bathroom break. Maybe I could sneak out to the bathroom and then make it back here. I could leave the door partially open so I could get back in. With my plan all plotted out, I put it to fruition. I poked my head out of the doorway, the hall was quiet and empty, so I dashed out of the room and down the hall, towards the bathroom. Once inside, I tried to tend to my business as quickly as possible.

After finishing with that, I ran back into the hall and back to Hunter's room, just to find the door had closed behind me, and there was no way for me to get inside. I began to panic, I had no idea what to do, and if I got caught, I'd be in a lot of trouble. I'd be arrested. I was more worried about not being able to see Hunter than actually going to jail. I could hear footsteps coming from the other end of the hallway, so I ran in the only way I could, to the higher up decks.

I ran past what I assume was the room where everyone ate, and then I ran up a small flight of stairs until I was out on the open deck. I could see the ocean and the rest of the ship, no one had seemed to notice me yet, but I could hear the commotion of work going on around me. I could see an open container unit right in front of me, in my panic, I dashed inside and hid in a box. I sat there for a while, not really knowing what I should do.

Hopefully Hunter or Ivory had somehow saw me. I waited a few more minutes before I poked my head out to look around, just to find that someone was beginning to close the door. There was nothing I could do, the door was almost all the way closed by the time I had looked out. I ran over to the door and tried to push it open.

"Oh god, no one knows where I am, I'm going to be stuck in here." I said to myself as I panicked.

I sat back down in the box I was in and cried for a little while, I tried to encourage myself by saying that Hunter would find me. Eventually I just ended up panicking and crying until i fell asleep.

* * *

 _Hunter POV_

* * *

I groaned as I rubbed my temples, my head still hurt from all the drinking last night. I was still on watch duty, but as usual, it was uneventful. Ivory came up to talk to me for a little while, most of it was about December.

"Why haven't you said anything to her?"

"It would be so awkward if she didn't like me, and then we'd be sleeping in the same room and bed together after that."

"Bullshit, you're lying, you know she likes you. Shit, buying that necklace for her had just about the same effect as a ring would. If you really love her, you'll be honest to her. She probably fools with herself to the thought of you when you're not around." Ivory said as she elbowed me.

"But..."

"You better tell her by the end of the day or I'm gonna make you."

Ivory walked off and the captain passed her by, he walked over to me and came to talk.

"Need you to fill in for someone real quick."

"What do I need to do sir?"

"Guy who watches the surveillance cameras got pretty sick from something while we were docked, he's down in his room, need you to man the cameras."

"So just watch surveillance cameras?"

"Yeah, just for a bit."

The captain guided me to the control room and into a little back room inside, the small room only contained a desk with a chair and a computer with several different live feed cameras. He showed me how to use the program to access any camera I wanted and where each camera was located on the ship. He walked out and left me there to watch the cameras. It didn't take very long for it to get boring, I watched the cameras for what seemed like 20 minutes. It was rather uneventful until one camera caught my eye, December was out walking around on the deck! She looked around in confusion, and then ran into an open storage container to hide. One worker closed and locked the doors right after December ran in, locking her inside.

I had to get her out somehow, and without anyone catching us. Thing was, each container is locked by key, and only some workers are allowed keys. It's to make sure there Only very well trusted workers are given keys, and even then, there's a very small amount of workers with keys. So id have to get some keys, sneak December out, then lock the container back up so no one thinks I was stealing from it. December is probably freaking the hell out right now. I've got to do something, and fast.

I ran out the surveillance room, and told the captain I was going use the bathroom as an excuse. I was going to look for Ivory, I don't know if she'd have one of the keys, but she may know someone who does. I ran down to the rooms and knocked on her door, no answer. She must be outside then. It's a big ship, it'll be hard to find her. I ran up the stairs and then outside to the main loading deck, checking everywhere for Ivory. I asked a few people along the way and not many of them knew where she was. After running across the boat, someone finally gave me a lead. Apparently Ivory had been seen going back down to the worker's quarters with Brad.

I don't know why I didn't see her, or why she didn't answer when I knocked on her door? I ran all the way back to the rooms and knocked hard on her door again, no answer still. Maybe she's in Brad's room? His was a little farther down. Before I could knock on the door, it swung open. Revealing that inside Brad was undressed in nothing but briefs as he began to put his pants on, Ivory was just opening the door to walk out.

"Were you two just fucking?" I asked in minor shock.

"Uh yeah. Something you need hunter?" Ivory asked in her pretty typical 'so what' voice.

"Actually yes! December is locked inside one of the containment units!"

"Wait. What? How?"

"No time, we have to get her out right now!"

"Shut up and show me then."

Ivory rushed down the hallway with me and up the stairs onto the top deck. We snuck our way to the containment unit that December was inside and Ivory went to open the door while I kept a lookout. After Ivory was able to unlock it, she pushed the door open. I heard rustling from the inside of the unit and went inside.

"December. It's me."

The rustling stopped and December poked out from behind some boxes. It was kind of hard to see her but her face was matted with tears. She wordlessly threw herself into me, her and I crashed onto the floor with her atop me. She cried a little more while I attempted to comfort her.

"We can't be here for much longer. We've got to sneak back to our room."

"Ok." She said between sniffles.

Ivory closed and locked the door back behind us as December and I rushed to the workers quarters while trying to be as sneaky as possible. We got past the upper deck and down past the cafeteria room, and we were almost to the quarters.

That was until we ran right into the captain.

December and I stood there in shock for a moment as the captain looked both of us over, I couldn't really tell what he was thinking from his face. With a sigh, he told both of us to follow him. December and I eyed each other, I could see a tiny bit of fear in her eyes. Regardless of what the captain thought, I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

We sluggishly followed him up to the bridge, which is where the captain operates the ship. We followed him across the room and he sat down in his chair and looked us both over as we stood there. December and I were both shaking a little as we stood there in silence as he looked us over.

"How long has our guest here been on the ship?" The captain asked.

"Since we departed a few weeks ago." That was the most I was able to get out.

"Hmm. What is your name?" He asked December.

"December... Sir." She stuttered out.

"May I ask how you ended up joining us?"

"I snuck onto the boat to look for food, and you departed before I could get off, so I was stuck here."

"Are you homeless?"

"Y-yes."

The captain took a deep breath and scratched his chin a little before saying anything else.

"Just so both of you know, I'm not angry."

He eyed the both of us for a second before he spoke up again.

"So, I'd like some answers from you hunter."

"Yes sir. What would you like to know?" I told him as I tried to calm down.

"Where were you hiding her?"

"In my room, with me sir."

"And she's been having a portion of your food I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"I'd like to know how she ended up in one of the container units."

I didn't really have an answer for that, December spoke up for me.

"He doesn't know sir. He left me in his room so he could work and I needed to use the bathroom, so I snuck out to do so, and when I tried to get back into his room, the door had shut behind me. Then I heard someone in the hall so I ran away and eventually ended up hiding in that unit."

The captain didn't say much afterwards. He stretched a little and smiled.

"You're not in trouble. Either of you. Just so you know. I understand why you hid her. You just wanted to keep her safe and avoid any trouble. I would of liked had you mentioned something to me, but I assume you were too scared to because you were afraid I'd report her. Correct?" He said.

I nodded and looked down at December.

"Well I don't plan on doing that. It may be company policy for me to do, but I'm the captain of this ship, and I'm the one in control when we're out here at sea. The policy can kiss my ass while we're out here. Now, does anyone else know of our guest here? Don't worry, they won't get in trouble."

"Ivory, Brad, and a few others."

"Well that's good. Give me a moment." The captain said as he got up out of his chair.

He walked over to the intercom and turned it on.

"Crew, I'd like to make an announcement. Few of you know that we have a guest on our ship, I would like for you all to treat her with respect and courtesy. If you have any sort of problem, you come to me. She is not supposed to be on the ship, but due to some bad circumstances she ended up stuck on here by accident. By company policy she's not specifically allowed to be on the ship, but I'd like if you'd all just forget about it this one time. Now, this doesn't change much, back to whatever you were doing." He finished saying as he turned it off and put it back.

He returned to his seat and sat back down before calling his co-captain over.

"I presume you don't mind either Richard?"

"Not at all sir. That policy is outdated anyway."

"Well spoken, now could you keep an eye on things for a minute or two, I need to talk to these two in private."

"Yes sir."

The captain had us follow him to his quarters, an arguably nicer room then some of the quarters down below. It came with its own bathroom, bed, and desk. The captain walked over to his desk and sat behind it, ushering us to pull up a chair. I sat down in one and expected December to sit in the other, but she jumped up on my lap and decided she'd sit with me.

"I hope you don't mind me poking around a little more. I'm kind of curious."

"We don't mind." I said, getting a nod of approval from December.

"Now, Miss December, would you care to explain what happened to you before you ended up on the ship?"

December explained to him her story, about her past owner and what he had tried to do to her, and about how she ran away and became homeless. She told him about what had happened the day she got stuck on the ship.

"Hmm, how long have you been homeless for now?"

"A little while. I don't think I can remember specifically how long. I stopped counting since Hunter said he was going to take me in."

"Well that's good. I'm happy for you. It's a shame we can't do much to deal with your previous owner, since he seems to be in possession of a decent bit of money."

"Don't worry about it sir. It's all in the past now."

"Indeed. Well Miss December, you're allowed free roam around the ship at your leisure. If anyone gives you trouble, don't be afraid to come tell me. Id advise however, the day when we get back home, I'd like for you to hang low."

"I understand, thank you."

"Now hunter. What did you plan on doing once we get back?"

"I was going to quit sir. I couldn't just leave December back home for weeks on end, and I didn't want to continue to bring her on the ship and run the risk of her getting caught and you getting in trouble."

"Hmm. Damn. You're a damn good worker, you'll be missed here, but I understand your reasoning. What were you planning on doing job wise once you got back?"

"Not sure. Maybe some office job or something, I don't know yet. I just don't want to be away from December." I said, I felt December rub up against me.

The captain smiled brightly and leaned back in his chair.

"You remind me of my younger self. Sometimes I'd swear you were my son. How much do you know about my back home life?"

"Not too much sir. I know you're married and don't have any children."

"Correct. I'll just have you know, my wife isn't a human. She's a floatzel. I met her when I was younger, around your age, I was out at sea by myself in my boat when I noticed her laying flat on her back on the water. Poor thing had gotten hurt somehow, I brought her on board and patched her up, and she wouldn't go anywhere else after that. Eventually she came back home with me, years later we fell in love and got married. The reason I said you remind me of my younger self is because of the way you look at her."

"At me?" December spoke up.

"Yep. I see that look in your eye when you glance at her. Your heart tenses up and you get anxious. I see it in your eyes too December. You love each other, don't you?"

December and I looked each other in the eyes, she started to blush and smile before she nudged her head into my chest. She didn't show her face.

"I do. I really do love you Hunter, you love me too right?" She said as she continued to cover her face.

"Of course I do." I said before I could even think to say.

"Well, now that everything is settled, I'll leave you two be. I'll still ask that you keep an eye on the containers from that room, I'm sure that it'll fit the both of you." The captain said with a laugh.

"Thank you sir." December and I said as we eyed each other.

We got up and walked out of the room and December followed me into the small room where the cameras were, I shut the door behind me. It was a little cramped, but it worked out. The room was rather dimly lit, the main source of light was from the monitors, but it was more than enough. December sat on my lap and neither of us said anything for a while.

"I'm sorry for getting caught." December spoke up.

"Don't be. It's all fine now."

December laid against my chest while I sat there, I was too busy looking at her to care about the monitors. Every other minute I'd check them, but the beautiful Glaceon laying against me was of higher concern. I was surprised to find that she had pushed her face against mine in attempt to kiss when I looked away, her attempt was cute at the least. All she did was mash her lips against mine, but nothing really happened. She eventually pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I've never kissed anyone before."

Before she could speak up, I grabbed her muzzle and brought her up to my face so I could kiss her. She made a small squeak in surprise, but she didn't pull away. She pushed herself closer as we kissed, trying to get as much of the kiss as she could. She wasn't the best kisser but she tried. I felt her stand up in my lap, her front paws pushed against my shoulders as we kissed. Eventually we departed, we both needed air. December still stood there, standing up against me and looking straight down at my face. Her little tassels rested on my shoulders, I always thought they were such a damn cute touch.

"Can I call you my boyfriend now?"

"What else would you think to call me?"

"Husband."

"You're thinking too far ahead, we're not that far December, at least not yet."

She smiled brightly and sat up right against me, her paws around my sides as her head rubbed around and against my neck.

"I love you."

She didn't respond, I found that she had fallen asleep. I could understand, she was probably so freaked out, she must be exhausted. She knows I love her, I thought to myself. One arm wrapped around her as I looked up at the monitors, the dimly lit room and the pretty fluffy Glaceon sleeping against me was starting to get me drowsy. I was pretty tired myself, fretting about December and everything. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little lackluster, I'm trying to improve my writing in a few ways. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
